Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX (Mash-Up)
Bellazendaya.jpg Mashupcoverextend.jpg STDF-TTYLXOX (Mash-Up).jpg Something-to-Dance-for-mash-up.jpg Something to Dance For/TTYLXOX Mash-Up is a mash-up song, performed by Zendaya & Bella Thorne and is included on the season 2 soundtrack, Shake It Up, Live 2 Dance. The song is a mash-up of Something to Dance For and TTYLXOX. The music video premiered on March 9th, 2012. Composition The song starts out as "Something to Dance For", then changes to "TTYLXOX" through a tremolo effect. "TTYLXOX" transitions to the mash-up with an echo and pitch change. At the end, the speed of "TTYLXOX" is increased to match that of "Something to Dance For". Reception It gained a positive reception with the young public. The music video was number 1 on the United States iTunes music video charts during more than a week, and then it continued in the second and third place for more than a month. Lyrics DIALOGUE (IN THE MUSIC VIDEO) Bella and Zendaya are talking to a DJ at a night club with their iPods in their hands and their songs paused. : Bella: Hey, Cole! You have to play Zendaya's song, it's amazing! : Zendaya: No, no! You have to play Bella's song, it's amazing! : DJ Cole: How 'bout I play both songs, and then mash 'em together? : 'Zendaya: '''I like it! : '''Bella: '''Alright, Let's do that! : '''Zendaya: ''Kay. Bella and Zendaya give their iPods to the DJ to let him do the mash-up. The music starts. A dream like this Not something you wish for A dream like this Not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for Hey yeah, yeah, Ohhhh, this is something you dance for There's a moment when you look to decide Who will fall, who will survive That's the moment when you find it inside On the line, this is your time And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this Not something you wish for A dream like this Not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for Can you believe it, are you feeling alive? Hit your mark, ready to rise Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mind Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize And it's all I want And it's all I do A dream like this Not something you wish for A dream like this Not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this Not something you wish for A dream like this Not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for For the love, for the fame To bring down the rain By the way that you feel When they're calling your name For the days, nothing more It's just you on the floor Ooh, this is something you dance for A dream like this Not something you wish for A dream like this Not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for Then this is something you dance for A dream like this Not something you wish for A dream like this Not something you ask for When it's a gift worth taking a chance for... |height = 10cm}} Trivia *This is the first ever song mash-up on a Shake It Up soundtrack. Videos